


I solomely swear that I'm up to no good

by cinderemilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderemilia/pseuds/cinderemilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the Weasley twins before him, James Sirius Potter comes across the Marauder's Map. Let the mischief begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I solomely swear that I'm up to no good

     Tomorrow James would be leaving for his first year at Hogwarts. He had already packed the box of jokes his Uncle George had given him, but his dad had taken his Fanged Frisbee after he had chased Lily and Rose with it. James had had things taken off of him and knew where the Frisbee would be.

     After everyone had gone to bed James crept down the hall to his dad’s office. He tried the door. Locked. He pulled his new wand out of his pocket. “ _Alohomora_.” He whispered. Click. He turned the handle and quickly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Once inside he turned on a small lamp. The Frisbee would probably be in the desk. James opened the third drawer on the right, where his dad usually put his stuff. There it was. James quickly removed the Frisbee and was about to close the drawer when something caught his eye.

     It was a piece of paper, ancient by the look of it. He unfolded it to see that it was blank. Disappointed he started to put it back when he remembered a story his dad had told him. He unfolded it again, tapped it with his wand, and whispered “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.” Words appeared where he had tapped.

    _Merrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauders Map._ The words stayed there for a few seconds before fading to a map of Hogwarts. It showed different classrooms, corridors, and, James looked closer, secret passageways! He picked up his Frisbee, turned off the lamp, closed the door, and went back to his room to examine his prize. He had a feeling that tomorrow would be the start of a whole lot of fun and mischief-making.


End file.
